Milk Farm
by ExplosiveCoffee
Summary: La pequeña granja de Akatsuka se enorgullecía de producir la mejor leche gracias a sus vacas. La vaca Karamatsu se sentía alegre pues estaba lista para ser una vaca lechera, aunque su amigo gato Ichimatsu se sentía reticente, ya había visto lo que les hacían a las vacas y tenía miedo de que le fueran a quitar a su amigo y amor secreto Karamatu.
1. Whole Milk

\- Ichimatsu! Ichimatsu! -corrió la vaca Karamatsu buscando entre los árboles en los que solía dormir Ichimatsu. Vio una pequeña sombra bajar de uno de estos.

\- ¿Porqué me despiertas? estaba muy agusto durmiendo - bostezo mientras se estiraba el gato Ichimatsu

\- Hoy me ha dicho el granjero Choromatsu que estoy listo para ser ordeñado - Karamatsu se paro erguido mientras posaba, Ichimatsu sabía que él había ansiaba mucho la llegada ese día.

Sin previo aviso un perro lo embistió de un golpe y lo dejo de bruces sobre el suelo.

\- Jyushimatsu, tranquilo, tranquilo - Karamatsu trataba de apartar al ansioso perro pero este explotaba de alegría cada que sus amigos llegaban con una noticia.

\- Onii-san, estoy muy alegre por ti, muscle muscle, hustle hustle - ladro Jyushimatsu. Mientras llenaba de lamidas la cara de Karamatsu, Ichimatsu le ayudo a calmarlo, el siempre sabía controlar a Jyushimatsu cuando se alborotaba.

A pesar de su extraña amistad, un perro, un gato, y una vaca, los tres solían llevarse muy bien y pasar los días jugando cuando no tenían que hacer las tareas que les encomendaban en la granja.

Karamatsu se levanto y anunció que debía volver a la granja pues no quería llegar tarde a su primera ordeñada (aunque realmente daba igual la hora, el debía esperar su turno antes que las otras vacas)

Karamatsu entro corriendo y vio al granjero Choromatsu terminando de ordeñar a una vaca, en el establo. La vaca se veía con su cara enrojecida y jadeando. Karamatsu no entendía, seguro el ser ordeñado era cansado. Pero no importaba, él estaba preparado!

Choromatsu vio a la alegre vaquita con su cuerpo delgado de adolescente en una pose sobreactuada.

\- Te pasa algo Karamatsu? - Lo miró extrañado, vaya que se entusiasmaba esta vaquita por su primera vez, aunque eventualmente se acostumbraría como las demás.

\- I'm ready farmer - Dijo Karamatsu haciéndose hacia atrás su pelo.

\- Bueno si esa así ven por aquí- dijo Choromatsu

Karamatsu lo siguió hacia la sección donde solía dormir sobre paja limpia, Choromatsu le indico se recostará sobre la paja, le abrió su camisa blanca con manchas y paso un trapo limpio sobre sus pequeños e hinchados pezones.

Kara dejo escapar un gemido, el sentir lo húmedo y frió de la tela sobre su piel lo había puesto sensible. La madurez había afectado a su cuerpo, sentía sus pechos más inflamados y sensibles esos últimos días, pero este día en especial, estaba mucho más excitable al contacto. Choromatsu hizo un circulo con su dedo sobre uno de los pezones para que se pusiera erecto y facilitara la salida de la leche. Karamatsu no podía contenerse, su pene había comenzado a hincharse, no había imaginado hasta ese día que el contacto de otra persona sobre su cuerpo pudiera arrancarle esas sensaciones tan desconocidas. Choromatsu continuaba estimulando su pezón y salió una gotita blanquecina. Este le tomo con la punta del dedo y se lo llevo a la boca. Asintió como comprobando que todo estaba correcto y saco una de las pezoneras _*Nota: si, así se llaman*_

En cuanto esta entro en contacto en su inflamado pecho comenzó a succionar el liquido. El estimulo en su inexperta piel provocó que se humedeciera en su ropa en la zona genital. Era una calidez y cosquilleo indescriptible, por un momento su visión se torno borrosa y su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse involuntariamente por los espasmos de placer que empezaban que invadían. Los jadeos salieron incontrolables por su boca.

El granjero Choromatsu lo miro de la forma más tranquila, siempre era así la primera vez que eran ordeñados. Tomo entre sus dedos el otro botón rosado. Las gotas de leche no tardaron en salir y procedió a colocar la pezonera que faltaba.

Karamatsu no pudo soportar más y se vino en duras acometidas lechosas dentro de su ropa. Un hilo de saliva corría de boca.

\- Porfavor, ya no aguanto... más... - Logró decir el agitado Karamatsu. Su miembro sensible por el orgasmo y los artefactos aún succionando sobre sus tierna piel eran más de lo que podía soportar, por momentos pensó que perdería el sentido.

\- Ya casi esta lleno, falta poco - Dijo Choromatsu, mientras veía el recipiente casi llegando al limite indicado de liquido.

La pobre vaquita seguía gimiendo mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, le apenaba lo vieran en ese estado, con sus prendas sucias en su misma secreción. Su cabeza daba vueltas y para su sorpresa sentía su pene volver a hincharse, era casi doloroso.

Tras largos minutos por fin termino, Choromatsu retiro los dispositivos y volvió a limpiar la piel sucia del pecho de Karamatsu. Este dejo escapar unos gemidos más con su linda carita abochornada. Se levantó y continuó su camino para ordeñar a las vacas restantes.

 _Nota: aveces me tardo un poco más de lo que quisiera para sacar fics, porque no me gusta usar imágenes que no son mías, no sé, la verdad lo siento una falta de respeto hacía los artistas usar sus imágenes sin su permiso (pero es mi opinión personal). Y si, se que tengo una mente enferma por escribir esto, pero me encanta escribir cochinadas, para que les digo que no_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Purring Milk

El gatito Ichimatsu vió todo desde la ventana del establo. Un sentimiento de celos y tristeza lo hirió por dentro. Aunque también se sintió extrañamente agitado al ver la cara sonrojada de Karamatsu y los ruiditos excitados que hacía.

Espero a que el granjero se fuera y corrió lo más sigiloso que pudo donde se encontraba Karamatsu.

El pobre Karamatsu aún jadeaba sonrojado y un hilo de leche corría por sus pezones a pesar de que Choromatsu se había asegurado de limpiarlo.

Ichimatsu miró con ojos brillantes la leche que se escurría sobre su piel. Se relamió los bigotes del pensar en poner sus patitas sobre Karamatsu pero al instante sacudió la cabeza para tratar de sacarse esos pensamientos tan sucios

\- Karamatsu, estas bien? - pregunto mientras se asomaba para ver el estado de su amigo

Karamatsu sollozo un poco antes de poder responder -Creo que si - se sentó tapando la mancha de semen en sus pantalones para que Ichimatsu no la viera

Ichimatsu se acerco para consolarlo, se sentó a su lado en la paja y deposito un tímido beso su mejilla. Frotó su cabeza contra la de Karamatsu al mismo tiempo que iniciaba a ronronear. Karamatsu soltó una risita, siempre le había gustado oír los ronroneos de Ichimatsu, decía que lo arrullaban.

\- Ichimatsu... me protegerás? No quiero que vuelva a pasar eso - Dijo Karamatsu mientras hundía su cabeza en el torso de Ichimatsu, este lo estrecho en sus brazos dándole caricias en el pelo para consolarlo

Aquello le partía el corazón a Ichimatsu. No podía evitar el destino de Karamatsu, llevaba toda su vida ahi viendo el mismo proceso repetirse en los vacunos, sin que este cambiará. Se prometió así mismo tratar de buscar una solución para que nadie tocará a su amado y le dió otro suave beso.

\- Prometo que mientras yo este aquí no te pasará nada - Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Se recostaron sobre la paja mientras Ichimatsu seguía acariciando su pelo para tranquilizarlo. Estuvieron tendidos tranquilos y parecía Karamatsu había regresado a la normalidad. Mientras que Ichimatsu luchaba en su interior para frenar sus instintos.

El ver los pechos suaves de su amigo le evocaba a Ichimatsu sus tiempos de gatito lactante estando seguro junto a sus hermanos mientras tomaba leche de su madre.

Ichimatsu bajo su cabeza para olfatear más de cerca el delicioso aroma de la leche de Karamatsu, y sin poder contenerse atrapo entre sus labios la punta rosada, este dio un respingo al sentir la húmeda boca del gatito morderlo.

\- Ichimatsu que haces? - dijo Karamatsu conteniendo una lagrima. Aún se sentía sensible por la ordeñada y a decir verdad la lengua de su amigo era un poco áspera y estimulaba mucho sus pezones. Sintió como Ichimatsu empezaba a succionar su pezón animadamente y emitió un leve gemido.

Ichimatsu no podía controlarse, puso sus patas sobre el pecho de Karamatsu para presionarlos con sus almohadillas de gato, alternando el movimiento de una a otra para poder extraer más líquido al mismo tiempo que su ronroneo se hacía más sonoro al probar la espesa leche.

Karamatsu trató de apartar al gato, pero sus fuerzas flaquearon al volver ser asaltado por descargas de placer en su cuerpo. No tuvo más remedió a desistir de sus intentos de separar a Ichimatsu y trató de acallar sus gemidos tapándose con su antebrazo.

Ichimatsu se dejaba llevar por su instinto al alimentarse del dulce sabor de la lactosa que producía su amigo. No había probado nada tan rico en su vida y no quería dejar de succionar. Sintió como su miembro goteaba liquido preseminal al mismo tiempo que crecía. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Karamatsu se debatía en reprimir sus jadeos.

\- Karamatsu perdón, lo siento, no quise... - Exclamo Ichimatsu, se sentía tan vil por haberle hecho eso a su amigo.

\- Ichimatsu ...ahh.. puedes seguir? - Karamatsu frunció su boca y de nuevo el rubor subió a sus mejillas.

El felino también se sonrojo - ¿Quieres que siga? - Le dijo en un susurro mientras bajaba una de sus patitas al miembro de Karamatsu. La mancha de semen en la ropa no había pasado desapercibida para el ansioso gato, y notó como el bulto de este también se había inflamado.

\- Si - asintió Karamatsu.

Y guió la boca del gato a su otro pecho. Este acepto gustoso el ofrecimiento repitiendo los movimientos mientras Karamatsu se deshacía en gemidos más sonoros. Movió su pata hacia al miembro de Karamatsu y bajo el cierre de su ropa.

Ichimatsu jadeo al ver el hinchado pene de Karamatsu desbordando liquido en el glande. Si bien la leche de los pechos de las vacas era exquisita, no se comparaba con la leche que segregaban de sus genitales, era un manjar muy caro pues era muy difícil de procesar sin que perdiera su sabor.

El gato olfateo el liquido y la piel se le puso de gallina de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de probar. Abarco con su boca todo el pene, teniendo cuidado de no tocar mucho con su lengua las partes más sensibles para no lastimarlo.

\- Ichimatsu - gimió Karamatsu - ¿puedes usar tu lengua? ... por favor -

El felino lo miró sorprendido.

\- Me gusta como se siente tu lengua - Dijo mientras le dirigía una suplicante mirada al gato.

Ichimatsu dio un toque experimental y sintió como Karamatsu resoplaba al sentir el roce, continuó despacio incrementando los movimientos. Ichimatsu se sentía lleno de felicidad pues estaba dándole placer a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Lo encendía ver las expresiones en su cara enrojecida y como contraía sus lindas orejitas de vaca al sentir la fricción de la lengua en su miembro.

Pudo sentir en las vibraciones del cuerpo de Karamatsu que estaba llegando al clímax y acelero los movimientos. La vaca tomo con sus temblorosas manos las orejas del gato mientras más gemidos se le escapaban sin control.

Karamatsu llego al orgasmo dando espasmos mientras aventaba densos chorros de leche en la boca del gato.

Ichimatsu saboreaba la espumosa crema que fluía del pene de Karamatsu, era un sabor tan suave y dulce, daba un poco el sabor a vainilla? o sería paracido a la avellana? no podía describirlo, era algo que nunca había probado y que sin duda no merecía el lujo de saborear. Era mucho liquido el que Karamatsu había vertido dentro de su boca, pero Ichimatsu se aseguró de limpiar hasta la ultima gota y se relamió la leche que había chorreado por sus mejillas.

Se acerco ronroneando hacía su exhausto amigo y lo abrazo, depositandole un beso en sus labios.

\- Karamatsu, no quiero que te pase nada. - Ichimatsu se mordió un labio reuniendo toda su valentía - Te amo, no quiero nunca separarme de ti - Los ojos se le cristalizaron, veía la sorprendida expresión de su compañero.

\- Yo también te amo Ichimatsu - Karamatsu lo acerco más hacía si y lloró de alegría. Se dieron un largo y tendido beso. La felicidad del momento mitigaba su cansancio pero después de unos momentos se acurrucaron juntos en la paja, Karamatsu descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Ichimatsu para oír sus vibraciones, e Ichimatsu limpiando con su lengua el rostro de su ahora pareja.

Durmieron plácidamente con sus mejillas rosadas al sentir calor de sus cuerpos tan próximos.

Hasta que el dolor saco de sus sueños a Ichimatsu.

\- que? ... OYEE! - Choromatsu lo separo de Karamatsu tomandolo de la piel detrás de su cuello.

Ichimatsu bufaba y lanzaba zarpazos a Choromatsu, el cual estaba furioso, la leche de esos ejemplares de vacas era muy costosa y ese sucio gato había estado comiendo de ella.

Ichimatsu solo podía ver a Karamatsu corriendo para alcanzarlo cuando otro granjero se acerco para tomar a la vaca y someterla para colocarle un correa con una campana a forma de castigo.

Lo lanzo en el aire hacía el pasto fuera del establo.

\- No te vuelvas a acercar aquí o haré que te lleven a otra granja - Y cerró la puerta del establo.

Ichimatsu corrió hacía la puerta cerrada solo golpearla lleno de frustración. Las lagrimas resbalaron por sus ojos. Sintió unas lenguetadas en sus mejillas y vio que su amigo Jyushimatsu estaba junto a él, también con los ojos llorosos pues había visto la escena.

Los dos se quedaron sentados afuera del establo, sin saber que hacer para poder volver a ver a Karamatsu.

 _Espero les haya gustado el segundo capítulo, como ya se abran dado cuenta, los personajes no son completamente animales o completamente humanos, digamos tienen las partes más convenientes de dicho animal. Explico esto porque más adelante ... me voy a tomar un poco más de libertades *guiño, guiño*_


	3. Milking Time

Era ya de noche y Karamatsu se encontraba igual o más deprimido desde que en la mañana Choromatsu hubiera desterrado a Ichimatsu del establo, amenazándolo para no volver a verlo.

Peor aún, la vaca estaba preocupada por las palabras que le oyó decir al granjero Choromatsu cuando le puso una cadena en el collar de su cencerro:

\- Con esto no te podrás ir y así trates de ver a tus amigos. Olvídalos, no los volverás a ver. Mañana te trasladaré al otro establo.

\- ¿Por qué? - Le pregunto la asustada vaca aún con los ojos llorosos.

El granjero solo se limitó a ajustar bien su correa y se marchó cuando hubo terminado.

Para Karamatsu todo lo que tenía en esta vida eran sus amigos, no podía imaginarse que haría ahora que no podría verlos más, en especial a Ichimatsu. Tan solo el pensar que no lo volvería a ver hacía que le volvieran a brotar las lágrimas a los ojos.

Desconsolado se recargo en su paja para tratar de dormir, hasta que le pareció oír un ruido. Era como un sonido apagado al principio, no llego a distinguir que era hasta que vio la tierra junto a la pared del establo removerse y de ahí surgir la cabeza de Jyushimatsu.

\- ¡Karamatsu! - grito el perro al abalanzarse sobre la vaca y cubrirlo con lengüetazos mientras movía entusiasta su cola de una lado a otro

Karamatsu no cabía en sí de la emoción de volver a su amigo, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo vio otra figura emerger del hoyo en la tierra.

\- Karamatsu… - dijo casi en un suspiro el gato

Jyushimatsu se movió a un lado para que los dos enamorados pudieran encontrarse en un abrazo. Tanto la vaquita como el gato lloraban de felicidad de poder reunirse de nuevo.

\- Pensé que nunca… los volvería a ver - Su cara estaba húmeda por las lágrimas y mocos que le habían salido por llorar de felicidad.

\- Tonto, nunca te podría dejar. - Ichimatsu limpio con su manga las lágrimas de Karamatsu a lo que este solo sonrió abiertamente tomando su mano contra su cara.

Ichimatsu no pudo más que sonreír al ver eso, aunque la felicidad duro pocos segundos, el gato abrió los ojos recordando algo.

\- Hemos venido por ti para irnos, espero no hayamos hecho mucho ruido para despertar a las otras vacas. –

\- No creo que despierten – se apresuró a decir Karamatsu – Duermen como rocas toda la noche.

Ichimatsu tomo la mano de Karamatsu alentándolo a caminar hacía el agujero que había hecho Jyushimatsu, pero la vaca no se movió. El gato y el perro se voltearon a ver confundidos por la reacción de Karamatsu hasta que vieron la cadena unida a la correa a su cuello. La cadena estaba aferrada a la puerta que dividía la sección donde dormía Karamatsu de las otras vacas.

Tanto el perro como el gato hicieron lo que pudieron para liberar a su amigo de su atadura, pero todo fue en vano. La correa estaba hecha de un material muy resistente y no se dijera intentar de romper la cadena de metal.

Los tres se quedaron cabizbajos en silencio asimilando que todo su plan había sido inutil.

\- Karamatsu, no podemos dejarte, nos quedaremos contigo. - Dijo entre sollozos Jyushimatsu.

\- ¡No! no pueden - las lágrimas parecían querer volver a emerger pero la vaquita las contuvo lo mejor que pudo - Si se quedan aquí el granjero vendrá y los castigará... o peor, los llevará muy lejos….Tal vez esta sea la última vez que los vea, así que... quiero despedirme de ustedes. -

\- Karamatsu onii-san - Los ojitos del perro estaban acuosos de las lágrimas, ambos se abrazaron por un largo rato hasta que se separaron y Karamatsu acuaricio el pelo del perro provocando que este diera unas leves coleteadas de felicidad.

Ichimatsu se revolvió un poco y por fin hablo:

\- Jyushimatsu,¿podrías cuidar la abertura que hicimos fuera del establo? Vigila que no venga el cara de rana* o alguno de los otros granjeros. *(Choromatsu)

\- Ahh claro! -

Vieron a Jyushimatsu correr de vuelta al hoyo y se quedaron en silencio.

Ichimatsu se acercó a la vaca y tomo el cencerro en el cuello de Karamatsu,

\- Todo esto es mi culpa, solo te metí en más problemas… y ahora no podré verte más.

Karamatsu recordó las palabras que le había dicho el granjero y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor y miedo. Quería decirle tantas cosas a Ichimatsu, más que nada quería decirle que lo amaba y no le culpaba de nada.

Pero antes que pudiera decir algo sintió unos suaves labios tocando su boca. Se sorprendió al principio pero pronto se ajustó al beso devolviéndolo con más intensidad.

Karamatsu tomo de los hombros al gato y dejo guiarse en el beso, tratando de grabar cada momento en su memoria.

Pero no era suficiente, todo su ser pedía a gritos sentir todas y cada una de las partes de Ichimatsu, porque no habría otra oportunidad de hacerlo. Con un poco de presión en sus brazos forzó al gato a sentarse sobre la paja con él encima.

Siguieron besándose, explorando sus bocas e Ichimatsu bajo su boca hasta el cuello del bovino lamiendo con cuidado, provocando unos pequeños gemidos de parte de Karamatsu. De pronto Ichimatsu no se resistió y le dio una mordida y Karamatsu dio un respingo haciendo que su cencerro hiciera un sonido metálico.

\- Mierda, me había olvidado de esa cosa. –

El gato movió sus orejas molesto, si seguían así sería inevitable que los descubrieran por el ruido de la campana. Viendo hacia sus lados tomo un puñado de paja y la arrebujo dentro del cencerro amortiguando cualquier sonido que esta emitiera.

\- Listo

Sin perder el tiempo Karamatsu se quitó la parte superior de su ropa dándole la bienvenida al gato para saborear de nuevo sus pezones rosados, mordiendo con cuidado y con un poco de culpa tratando de succionar algo de su leche, aunque para su decepción, esta vez no salió ningún líquido. Pero no le dio importancia, al instante sintió como Karamatsu palpaba con su mano el bulto en su ropa.

-Ichimatsu, la última vez me hiciste… bueno se sintió muy bien lo que hiciste la otra vez con tu boca. Quiero hacértelo esta vez yo a ti.

El gato sintió su rostro enrojecerse. No, esto no estaba pasando, todo era muy rápido. Antes que pudiera decir algo, la vaca ya estaba sacando su miembro, estaba completamente erecto.

Karamatsu se quedó un momento contemplando el pene de Ichimatsu, estaba sacando unas gotas de líquido preseminal, la vaca toco con la punta de su dedo la cabeza del pene, y relamiéndose tomo de lleno todo el largo con su boca, haciendo que el gato contuviera un ruidoso jadeo.

Ichimatsu solo podía morder su pata para no hacer ruido, el sentir la viscosa lengua de Karamatsu en su pene hacia que le recorrieran escalofríos de placer por todo su cuerpo.

A los pocos minutos Karamatsu separo su boca dejando un hilo de saliva en la punta del miembro.

El tembloroso gato veía ahora como la vaca se quitaba la última pieza de su ropa, exponiendo su propia erección. Ichimatsu casi exploto en una hemorragia nasal de ver completo el cuerpo desnudo de Karamatsu, las líneas tonificadas de su cuerpo iban a la perfección con lo suave de su piel.

Karamatsu por instinto se encogió, apenado al estar por primera vez desnudo ante Ichimatsu, pero hizo a un lado su vergüenza y se dio la vuelta poniéndose en cuatro patas, dejando expuesta su entrada.

\- Ichimatsu, quiero tenerte adentro. – Dijo Karamatsu sonrojado sosteniendo con una mano su cola de vaca para que Ichimatsu pudiera ver que estaba más que preparado para recibirlo.

El gato sintió que una de sus 7 vidas se había ido al cielo de los gatos. Ya podía oír las trompetas de los ángeles tocando para recibir su alma.

Pero debía volver a la realidad, Ichimatsu aspiro pensando, su plan no tenía contemplado que tanto él como Karamatsu perdieran la virginidad esa noche, pero el plan se había ido a la mierda, ¿Que más importaba?

Y a decir verdad, la felación que le había dado Karamatsu lo había dejado dolorosamente duro. Por un momento se preocupó si tendrían suficiente tiempo para aquello pero su miembro erecto le pedía a gritos introducirse en lo profundo de la vaca.

Sin más, Ichimatsu se posiciono detrás de Karamatsu, guiando con su mano su pene y entrando poco a poco en el interior de Karamatsu, mientras que la vaca apretaba los dientes y los puños tratando de contener lo mejor que podía los quejidos al ser penetrado por primera vez.

Cuando el gato estuvo por completo adentro retiro uno poco sus caderas para dar de lleno una embestida a Karamatsu, el súbito movimiento hizo que ambas partes emitieran un gemido de placer. Ichimatsu volvió arremeter contra el culo de la vaca, una y otra vez hasta encontrar un ritmo.

Ichimatsu empujaba con tantas fuerzas a Karamatsu que pronto solo estaba sostenido sobre sus codos con la cara contra el piso. Pero esto no evitaba que Karamatsu gimiera de placer, amaba la sensación de ser penetrado, sentía su interior contraerse, perdiéndose en la sensación de sentir el miembro deslizándose en su interior lubricado con su propia saliva.

Pronto Ichimatsu sentía sus instintos gatunos aflorar de nuevo, sin pensarlo dos veces enterró sus colmillos en la nuca de la vaca, provocando que esta diera un quejido de dolor. Pero el gato no lo soltó, si no que aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas. Ya estaba al límite y dio densos resoplidos por la nariz al mismo tiempo que colmaba el interior de Karamatsu con su semen. Karamatsu grito el nombre de él gato llegando también al orgasmo derramando el espumoso líquido sobre el piso del establo.

El gato libero al bovino de sus colmillo y se quedó unos momentos de rodillas mareado y respirando pesadamente. Por fin sus pupilas se ajustaron y vio a su amante totalmente rendido en el piso.

-¿Karamatsu estas bien? - Lo tomo gentilmente entre sus brazos.

La vaca tomo unos segundos para abrir los ojos, con su cara sonrosada y totalmente cubierto en sudor.

\- Estoy más que bien - sonrió para el gato.

Ichimatsu rio un poco avergonzado y estrecho más fuerte entre sus brazos a la vaquita al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a cubrir de besos su rostro y ronronear.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Jyushimatsu se encontraba fuera del establo atento a oír algún ruido, aunque lo único que oía eran las voces entrecortadas de Ichimatsu y Karamatsu en el establo.

\- Que raros ruidos hacen, no pensé que despedirse fuera tomarles tanto tiempo – El perro ladeo la cabeza confundido y se comenzó a rascar la oreja con su pata.

Hasta que vio algo rebotar cerca de él.

Era una pelota blanca con una franja roja. Jyushimatsu de inmediato movió la cola contento con el inesperado descubrimiento y la tomo con su boca.

Antes de que pudiera pensar lo raro de todo aquello, vio como otra bola salía disparada hacía unos arbustos cercanos al establo, corrió para atraparla aún con la otra pelota en su boca.

Jyushimatsu estaba tan distraído tratando de olfatear donde se encontraba la bola que no se dio cuenta que una figura se deslizaba detrás de él.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En esos momentos se oyó la puerta del establo abrirse de un portazo. Ambos se pusieron en alerta no sabiendo que hacer. Ichimatsu miró el hueco que había hecho Jyushimatsu, por un momento pensó en tomar la mano de Karamatsu y huir con él por el hueco pero pronto recordó la cadena que le impedía tomar con él a la vaca. Impotente solo abrazo más al desnudo Karamatsu, hasta que vio llegar a Choromatsu frente a ellos.

Ichimatsu empezó a erizar su pelo y al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sisear, cuando apareció uno de los ayudantes de la granja con Jyushimatsu tomado del pescuezo con sus patitas contraídas y la cola entre las patas.

\- Te advertí que no vinieras de nuevo, mañana te irás a otra granja lejos – Tomó al gato del cuello mientras que con la otra mano tomaba a Karamatsu para separarlos de su abrazo.

\- Amarra ese perro al patio y de castígalo déjalo sin comida. No podemos dispensar de un perro guar… -

¡Jiizzzzzz!. Ichimatsu le dio un arañazo a medio rostro del granjero. Choromatsu se cubrió la cara con ambas manos dejando caer a Ichimatsu.

Este cayó en cuatro patas, viendo con expresión indecisa y confundida a sus amigos, cuando el otro granjero se acercó a Ichimatsu para tomarlo

– ¡Corre! – Gritaron al unísono el perro y la vaca. El gato retrocedió un poco y casi estuvo a punto de ser capturado cuando por fin reaccionó y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían. Salió por la puerta abierta del establo volteando hacía atrás, viendo a sus amigos darle una última mirada llena de tristeza

Esto no debía ir así, Karamatsu se había despedido de ellos y el que no volvería a verlos ahora sería Ichimatsu.

Sus patas seguían corriendo aunque ya casi se quedaba sin aliento. No importaba, corría porque no sabía qué hacer, ni a donde ir, lo único que estaba seguro era que algo muy dentro le dolía y las lágrimas de nuevo comenzaban a salir de nuevo.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

A la mañana siguiente, Choromatsu arrastro a la deprimida vaquita fuera del establo. El granjero ahora portada unos parches cubriendo los arañazos que le había hecho el gato cuando huyo, y un semblante más molesto que de costumbre.

Al salir Karamatsu vio el otro establo que había mencionado Choromatsu, la construcción era más cerrada y las ventanas estaban a varios metros de altura del piso, en conjunto daba una impresión más intimidante que su antiguo establo. No sabía porque, pero Karamatsu no tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de ese lugar.

Camino lo más lento que podía detrás de Choromatsu, como queriendo evitar llegar hasta ese lugar, hasta que llegaron justo a la entrada. De pronto sin previo aviso Choromatsu saco un extraño objeto metálico, jalo de su oreja y con un brusco sonido y un instante de dolor le colocó una pequeña pieza de acero con un 2 grabado en el metal.

Karamatsu no pudo evitar tocar su oreja tocando la pieza metálica.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es un ID para que no te confundas con el otro ganado.

Choromatsu respondió tajantemente queriendo terminar las preguntas, y jaló de nuevo la cadena indicándole a Karamatsu que debía entrar. La vaquita no sé movió un centímetro, estaba encogida de miedo y nervios, a lo que Choromatsu tiró más fuerte de la cadena.

\- No quiero ir, ¿Qué les hacen ahí a las vacas?

\- …

El granjero no respondía y de un brusco jalón obligo a la vaca a entrar dentro del establo. Podría decirse no era tan diferente del anterior, pero la gran diferencia es que aquí las secciones que dividían a las vacas estaban totalmente cerradas. Después de caminar un trecho Choromatsu se detuvo ante una puerta abriéndola con unas llaves que llevaba en su bolsillo.

Al abrir la puerta Choromatsu le quito la cadena a Karamatsu y lo empujo adentro, cerrando tras de sí.

Karamatsu cayó de bruces, adolorido se recompuso y lo primero que notó fue que el piso ya no era de tierra como en el otro establo. Miró temeroso, clavado en el piso pues sentía las piernas de gelatina del miedo, algo le decía que no estaba solo.

Observando con cautela giro su cabeza viendo un bebedero y alimentador de vacas en un extremo, y en el otro rincón… no alcanzaba a dar la luz. Esa parte estaba en penumbras y más sin embargo algo se oía.

Karamatsu sintió su corazón salirse de su pecho cuando vio desde las sombras unos ojos rojos devolverle la mirada.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

 _Primero la obligada disculpa por dejar tan abandonado el fic._

 _Segundo, gracias a AutorDesconocido por ayudarme con este capítulo._

 _Y tercero: gracias a todos por sus comentarios u/w/u_

 _*Si alguien se puso atento y notó que ya no le salía leche a Karamatsu, en el siguiente capítulo se explicará él porque._

 **Resumen del capítulo:**

 _Karamatsu: esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos, tengamos sexo_

 _Ichimatsu: no sé diga más_

 _…._

 _Y por andar de calientes los volvieron a atrapar_

 **fin**


End file.
